The present invention relates to an assembly for anchoring sprinkler heads to ceilings and walls without using additional clamps, hangers, or brackets. In existing buildings, sprinkler heads may be installed without cutting access holes at sprinkler head locations for the installation of additional supports, clamps, hangars, and brackets.